Red Strings
by Chibi-chan990
Summary: He was talented prodigy of the Shinsengumi and student to the Kyoto Tiger. She was a clumsy courtesan-in-training at the tea house. He saved her before they met, and she fell in love before she knew who he was. Their fates were connected. Ryosaku


**Red Strings**

**Chapter One:** Not Really a Fated Meeting

**Rating:** T (subject to change)

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own Fuji, but no, neither the mountain nor the character belong to me. The mountains probably belong to the Japanese government, and the character belongs to Konomi-sensei.

ENJOY!

-------------------------

"No…Oba-chan, please!" She cried, clinging on to the hand of her ailing grandmother.

"It's ok, Sakuno. You will be alright on your own. This one is too long for the ways of the world; it's about time for me to move on. My friend in Kyoto will take care of you. She owns a tea house; remember to go to her…" Her grandmother whispered softly.

"Oba-sama, please don't leave me…." Tears streaming down her cheeks as she whisper.

"It's alright….Sakuno, I'm…sorry…" Her grandmother smiled kindly, and slowly closed her eyes.

"NO!!!" Sakuno cried out in anguish as her beloved grandmother left the world of the living. Sobs rocked through her body as she mourned, tears streaming down her face as she cried herself to sleep.

---------------------

"Wow, so this is Kyoto…" Sakuno exclaimed as she stood on the mountain that overlooked the grand city.

After weeks of traveling by foot from her small village, she was less than a day's journey away from her destination.

She grimly remembered the dying words of her grandmother, but shook her head fiercely when she remembered the lessons she had been taught as a child.

"A smile is the most beautiful thing in this world…" she quietly whispered Sumire's favorite phrase, reminding herself that her grandmother has always taught her to smile and be courteous, and to take life's worries as they come.

A single teardrop escaped her eyes as she recalled the fond memories of her and her grandmother, but she quickly stifled the raging sobs before they came, walking with her head down to avoid anyone noticing that she was crying.

"Hey, watch it girl!" Unfortunately, luck doesn't seem to be on her side today.

Sakuno quickly raised her head to apologize, only to be shoved roughly, causing her to stumble backwards and fall flat on her butt.

"How dare you bump into me!? Don't you know who I am?" sneered a tall man with long brown hair, flanked by 2 other guys who Sakuno assumed to be his posse.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking! Please forgive me!" She apologized, bowing and backing away from the men, hoping that they would leave it at that.

"Hehe, don't think I'm letting you off so easily. You're a cute little thing, aren't you, why don't you repay getting dirt on me with your body!"

Sakuno let out a loud scream for help when the three of them tried to roughly grab her wrists and carry her off, only to be silenced by surprised when a large rock flew out of nowhere and knocked the leader unconscious.

The other two instantly turned around, searching for the origin of the rock.

"Hn, you people are way too loud for so early in the morning."

The two men stared, shocked by the appearance of the speaker, who supposedly knocked out their boss.

"He's just a kid!"

"Hehe, and here we thought we were going to find some strong samurai stupidly aiding the helpless, but it turns out to be just a squirt!" The two men jeered, finding the newcomer to be no threat at all.

They charged at him with swords drawn, thinking that this was an easy win, only to find themselves flat on their stomachs, swords knocked away in what seemed like the blink of an eye.

Another sword presented itself near their necks, glinting dangerously in the sun. The two men paled as they realized that this was no ordinary kid they had just fought.

"We're sorry, we're only following orders, please don't kill us!" They begged in unison, kneeling and bowing and crying at the same time that the sight of it was rather pathetic.

"Hn, mada mada dane. You're not worth my time to kill." The stranger moved his sword, and the two men made to scrambled away down the path.

Her savior sheathed his sword, and proceeded to walk down the road, nonchalantly passing by the in-shock Sakuno without even acknowledging her existence or the fact that he had just saved her from a trio of ruffians.

As he disappeared from sight, Sakuno could only blink in surprise at the sudden turn of events, not believing what had just happened right before her eyes.

"Ah, I have to get to Kyoto before nightfall!" She snapped out of her daze, quickly remembering her original purpose.

_Thank you, Oba-sama, for watching over me_…Sakuno said a brief prayer for her grandmother's spirit, and made to travel down the dirt path as well.

She wanted to thank that stranger, but he had already disappeared before she realized what had happened.

When he passed her standing there gaping, she had caught a slight glimpse of his features hidden underneath the jingasa*, and was stunned by his eyes. She hoped she could meet him again, only to thank him properly, the stranger with the smoldering cat-like amber eyes….

------------------------------------_TBC_-------------------------------------------------

_*Jingasa- a large, round, flat hat with a point in the center traditionally worn by samurain during the Edo period._

Wow, I didn't think I'd ever finish a chapter of this story! The plot bunny has been running around in my mind for forever, but I just haven't been able to put it down on paper for the longest time… Please excuse my horrible writing, it's 4AM…

Should I use katana or simply "sword"? _ I need to do more research…

Please Review for some cookies~

*Oh, and if anyone would like to beta for me, please tell me! 3


End file.
